


他说许愿要等到7月

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 校园文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	他说许愿要等到7月

01

杨九郎一个人来上公共课的时候，周围的人都议论纷纷。最近学校里传出来的流言很多，关于杨九郎和张云雷的。学校里两位从开学以来就形影不离的两个人，理所当然地成为了旁人茶余饭后的谈资。

很多人羡慕他们的感情，也同样有很多人嫉妒他们。所以一旦杨九郎没和张云雷在一起出现，大家就开始偷偷拿起课本挡住脸背过身去小声地议论着。

“你说他俩是不是不好了？”

“本来嘛，两个大男人的，图个新鲜最后不也得散嘛。”

虽然他们说的声音很小，但是不远处的杨九郎依旧听到了那无端的猜测。

可说呢，在背后议论别人的时候千万要注意，不然你一回头可能就看到你正在议论的对象出现在你面前，容易心虚。

杨九郎翻了个白眼，也不愿意和他们多去争论，把书打开之后熟练地打开了手机。

消息列表置顶的那一个对话框显示着最后聊天的时间是早上七点半。

你来上课吗，我给你带早饭？

起不来，不想去。

来上公共课其实也是为了能够吃上早饭，也给还在被窝里和周公约会的人，醒来能够有早饭吃。

点完名之后，杨九郎快速地收拾了自己的包，猫着腰从后门悄悄溜走了。

在讲台上正兴致昂扬地播撒着口水的讲师，沉浸在他的讲解世界里无法自拔，根本没意识到坐在下面的同学打瞌睡的打瞌睡，闲聊天的在闲聊天，打游戏的都静了音，早起来教室睡觉的也心安理得。

还有肉香从后座传到前面去，是食堂包子的味道，1块5一个的那种大的包子。

02

张云雷翻了个身，顺着香味这才舍得睁开惺忪的双眼。桌子上摆着打包过来的黑米粥，还有几道小菜，放在旁边的还有热乎乎的煎饼。

所以梦想中的早餐了。食堂的煎饼真的是一绝，除去热头正盛的煲仔饭和香锅，早上也就煎饼和小馄饨排队的人最多了。张云雷坐起身来看了看手机，9点钟。

“起来了？”杨九郎听见动静转过头去，他把插在手机上的耳机给拔下来，凑到张云雷床边，双腿一盘坐在床上，“赶紧去洗洗过来吃饭吧。”

“你不是上课去了吗？”张云雷拍了拍自己的脸，好让自己清醒过来，“10点20才下课，你回来这么早？”

“公共课去上什么呀，反正都是开卷，换个地方玩手机呗，哪有宿舍舒坦。”

“那你还早起。”

“这不给你买早饭嘛，你什么时候能够陪我一起去吃早饭啊？”

“等着吧，也许哪天我起得早就跟你去吃早饭了。”

张云雷去卫生间洗漱了，杨九郎放下手机看向了那个弯着腰正在洗脸的身影若有所思。手机里看球的视频杨九郎无心看下去，不知道在想什么。

直到张云雷带着一身清爽坐下来准备吃饭的时候，杨九郎才回过神来，直接翻个身子睡进了张云雷的被子里。

“别在我床上睡觉，你自己没有床吗？”

“听不见。”杨九郎的声音闷闷的，从被子里传出来，他像个淘气的小孩子一样还踢了两下被子。

“那一会儿，我睡哪儿啊？”张云雷的声音不急不慢，甚至有些愉快地高昂。

“你爱睡哪睡哪。”

煎饼是真的香，怎么都吃不腻的那种香。

03

摇摆不定的流言在张云雷下午上课的时候，又调转了风向。

张云雷选修了一些戏剧戏曲的选修课来积攒学分，更多的就是方便大三大四的时候少选一些课空出时间来。但是张云雷好像并没有选理论基础这种选修课吧。

他最讨厌的就是理论知识，直到老师点名，点到杨九郎，张云雷给他答到的时候，大家就懂了。这是杨九郎选的课，张云雷来给他上课。

一瞬间又有很多人开始羡慕他们两人的感情，当然也还依旧有人小声叨叨，在猜测他俩是不是冷战了，所以坚决不在一个画面里出现。

张云雷纯粹是没有叫醒那个在他床上赖着午睡的杨九郎，没有办法才拿了他的课本给他过来上课。他本来想签完到就走的，但是身后八卦的声音引起了他的注意。

于是课本被撂下，张云雷向椅背上一靠，竖起耳朵认认真真地听着自己的八卦。除去和杨九郎的，偶尔也夹杂着一些他和杨九郎各自的烂桃花。

他过滤掉了自己的烂桃花，从中准确得知到了一条信息。最近有人在追杨九郎，不懂退缩的那种。

本来轻松八卦的心情，一下子就跌到了谷底。张云雷冷着脸盯着不远处的那两个人看，咬牙切齿地忍耐着。

好不容易等到下课，张云雷转过头来，按住了他们的课本，并不和善地开口：“那女的叫什么名字？”

“什么？”被张云雷这样强大的气场吓到的女同学长大了嘴巴目瞪口呆地看着张云雷。

“追杨九郎的那个女的，叫什么名字？”

..........

太可怕了，生气的张云雷。

04

张云雷不太对杨九郎生气，但是两个人现在面对面坐着，近似于审判的样子让杨九郎心里有些发毛。张云雷翘起二郎腿，手托着头正打量着杨九郎，他在想要如何开口，但是想来想去，两个人谁都没有开口。

早有的怒火在看到杨九郎的那一刻就消散了，他现在只是想搭搭架子。

“怎么了？”杨九郎喝了一口水，趴在桌子上看着张云雷。

“没怎么。”张云雷咬着小舌头顿了顿，“九郎，我们认识多久了？”

“认识好多年了，光一起玩都快六年了吧。”

是啊，这么久的时间了，快到他们自己都没注意计算时间。因为他们两个人谁也没有刻意算过时间，也没有想过两个人会背道而驰的可能。时间变成了没有意义的东西，他们之间铺平展开，都是最细微普遍的小事。

“是不是有人在追你？”

杨九郎坐正了身子看着张云雷。果然张云雷知道了，这些天来，他害怕因为那些无所谓的言语让他和张云雷之间有所间隙。

杨九郎点了点头，说是。

“你喜欢人家？”

“谈不上喜欢，也谈不上不喜欢。”杨九郎摇了摇头，“你听那些乱七八糟的事情干嘛呀。”

“无风不起浪。”

“那他们还说我们冷战了呢，关系不好了，你怎么就不听听这些？”

杨九郎有些着急，他走过去坐在张云雷身边，自己也觉得有些委屈：“这些你都没在意，在意那些干什么。”

“算了算了，不说你了，你别委屈。”张云雷拍了拍他的脸，“你谈恋爱和我没关系，我只是比较在意啊，我们两个这么久，我怕你谈恋爱了重色轻友。”

“我还不是怕你不理我。”张云雷还没说完，就被杨九郎冲上来抱住了。他顺了顺杨九郎的后背，轻轻地拍了拍，他对别人都没有这么温柔过，除了杨九郎。

“谁不理你啊，谁每天早上起来就为了给你排队买煎饼啊，你有良心吗你。”似有若无的控诉，加上小奶音的渲染，杀伤力十足。

“九郎，你可以不要谈恋爱吗？”

“什么？”

“说着玩玩的。”

05

张云雷和杨九郎并没有像传闻中所说的那样在一起。就是很奇怪，有些人好像什么事情都做了，就是没有在一起，他们比恋人更像恋人，但谁也没开这个口把对方变成自己的恋人。

什么也都不说，但是他们知道彼此不能分开的。有些感情是比说出口的恋人更可靠的。

就像没有哪一个恋人会任劳任怨每天风雨无阻地去给对方买早饭，第一时间想到他，变换着口味送到他的面前。

也没有哪一个恋人一直是胡闹玩笑却一直都包容天塌下来有他给顶着的。

擦枪走火的时候当然也有，两个人在被窝里胡闹一通起来又神色如常地做着各种旁人看来惊天动地，在他们眼里却理所应当的平常小事。

做恋人太没有安全感了，总会有谁先离开的。这是张云雷一直向后退着，不小心撞到杨九郎的怀抱里，却被杨九郎抓住手腕扶着身子的时候，两个人中和出来的答案。

做一辈子兄弟，但不只是兄弟。

所以在面对危险的时候，第一个站出来的永远是对方。张云雷冷着脸把不善辩解的杨九郎往自己身后拽，凶狠地看着面前那个来者不善的面孔。

“你别管了，没你事儿。”杨九郎想要劝一劝张云雷，却在他的目光中乖乖地闭上了嘴。

张云雷最讨厌的就是自己没本事让喜欢的人看到，还要伸出手去管别人的人。说到底就是没本事。张云雷也不打架，他不让任何人说他的杨九郎，直接一通电话拨通了那个女人的电话。

“回来把你那些死烂桃花给我带回去，少给我纠缠杨九郎。”挂完电话之后才觉得有些舒心，又在一群起哄中，直接拉住了杨九郎的手。

人潮之中看到一双害羞却又温柔的眼睛，这样的人啊。张云雷心里变得格外柔软，直接上前，在众人的惊呼中亲上了他的额头。

大概有三秒钟的静止时间，这三秒钟的吻，比在别人口中脸红心跳的吻更让人震惊，比以前蒙在被子里胡闹时候满身是汗的吻还要让杨九郎心软。

坐在操场的台阶前面，杨九郎撞了撞张云雷的肩膀：“谢了，但是你怎么有那女生的电话啊？”

“我想要什么就会有什么。”张云雷拉开一瓶易拉罐，二氧化碳混合物直接给他们来了个响，顺着瓶身流到手上去，张云雷接过杨九郎递过来的纸随意地擦了擦。

“我想通了，你要谈恋爱就谈吧，别重色轻友就行。”

“要你管，我谈恋爱当然第一个告诉你。”杨九郎说完认真地看着张云雷，看着他一口一口地喝着可乐，眼里的神色从明亮转到失落后开口，“但是我不会离开你的，永远都在。”

失落的眼神又明亮起来，脸颊绯红地转过头去：“谁跟你说永远。”

“你相信我，你比谁都重要。”杨九郎趴在张云雷的膝盖上，摸了两下他的腿，“只有你知道我，也是有我懂得你。”

张云雷的手落在了杨九郎的脑袋上，他使劲地揉了两下笑着说：“我知道的。”

在遇到杨九郎之前，张云雷经历过背叛和离别，他没和杨九郎说，但是杨九郎知道。张云雷不知道杨九郎知道，却相信杨九郎说过的每一个字。

所有经历过的伤痛，上天都会以别的方式还给你。所以张云雷有了知心知底的杨九郎，杨九郎也有了永远站在他身边的张云雷。

“对了，你把那女的电话给删了。”

“干嘛，你吃醋？”

杨九郎伸手去掏张云雷的手机，直接找到电话通讯录，删除了电话。张云雷的手机密码，对他来说形同虚设，主要掌管权，当然在杨九郎手中。

当然，杨九郎的也一样。

06

学校里关于他们俩的流言在张云雷当着大家的面亲杨九郎之后越来越盛，这回是好的比坏的多，但是坏的仍然还有。

张云雷没再去管，谁活在世上不是被人说道着这样过一辈子呢，杨九郎更不会去说什么，这个被情敌找上门来也安安静静听对方骂完的傻子，从来都不会为自己争辩什么。

那个被他喊做“傻子”的人，正趴在床上看球，双拳握紧，一副紧张的样子。张云雷上前想踢他一脚，却又舍不得。

“杨九郎。”

“看球呢，干嘛？”

.........

张云雷觉得可能自己会和球不对付，也是因为杨九郎太喜欢看球了。他想到那些闲话里有人说，你看张云雷从来都没陪杨九郎看过球，他俩兴趣爱好都不一样，怎么就会那么好呢？

兴趣爱好不一样，没陪他看过球。

张云雷不甘心，直接扯掉了杨九郎的被子裹在自己身上，把杨九郎一只耳朵里的耳机拿过来塞在自己的耳朵里，两个大男人挤在一张床上。

天还有点冷呢，偶尔掉下去的温度不能够掉以轻心，杨九郎捂住嘴巴打了个喷嚏，好奇地看着张云雷。

“你干嘛？”

“闭嘴，看球。”

杨九郎震惊大过惊喜，想了好久才反应过来他以前一直念叨着让张云雷陪他看球都没效果，今天张云雷竟然主动陪他看球了。

张云雷这个人吧，刀子嘴豆腐心，其实还是在乎杨九郎的。杨九郎笑了笑，用屁股撞了撞他：“嘿，给我点被子呗，我有点冷。”

大半拉被子直接呼到他脸上去，杨九郎从杯子中找到出口，和张云雷一样只露出一双眼睛来盯着屏幕认认真真地看着球。

后来结果可想而知，张云雷睡着了。杨九郎叹了口气，又觉得张云雷实在是有些孩子气。

有没有兴趣爱好不是最重要的呀，重要的是虽然有着不同的兴趣爱好，但是却可以为了对方折中，永远懂得对方心里在想什么，才是最重要的啊。

“以后想睡觉就直接找我看球，比看书还管用呢。”

杨九郎把手机拿开，蹑手蹑脚地准备下床，细小的举动吵醒了张云雷，杨九郎的手直接被张云雷握住，重新摔回到床里去。

“你刚刚嘟嘟囔囔地说什么呢，许愿吗？”张云雷刚醒来的声音还有些懵，但是字字清晰，是让人听了会上瘾的声音。

“我许什么愿啊我。”杨九郎被他弄的莫名其妙，一时不解。

“可不是，许愿要等到7月份呢。”张云雷揉了揉眼睛，重新把被子裹好，“但是，提前许愿也不是不可以。”

杨九郎的手愣在半空中，过了好一阵子才算是明白了张云雷的话是什么意思。

你看，他们两人怎么会不好呢，真心实意地记着对方，下意识里脱口而出的话甚至都不需要对方理解和明白，只需要说出口。

懂的人自然就懂，不懂的人永远不懂。所以有的人一路陪伴就会走丢，有的人就算怎么样都不会丢的。

杨九郎想起来，自己的生日在7月。

07

张云雷和杨九郎的感情最简单也最纯粹，没什么不好理解，也没什么可以好奇。

就是平凡岁月里他们始终记挂着对方的点点滴滴，旁人只看到了表面，却永远触碰不到内里。这个世界张望好奇的人太多，清醒的人又太少。

他们永远是相互懂得的，永远是不屑把爱说出口的。

所以他们比家人更亲近，比爱人更坚固。

他们是不会弄丢彼此的。

他们是永远向着彼此的。

他们是最好的。

Fin


End file.
